Roppongi EVOLVED
Song Information roppongi EVOLVED ver.A Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground BPM: 170 Length: 1:49 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 / MUSIC FIT roppongi EVOLVED ver.B Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground BPM: 85-170 Length: 1:55 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 / MUSIC FIT roppongi EVOLVED ver.C Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground BPM: 43-170 Length: 1:55 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 / MUSIC FIT roppongi EVOLVED ver.D Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground Video Type: Stage (X2→Present) BPM: 85-680 Length: 1:56 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *roppongi EVOLVED is the third song in the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **L.A. EVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution (2010) and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **London EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **Tohoku EVOLVED by 2.1MB underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *roppongi EVOLVED has four versions (ver.A, ver.B, ver.C, and ver.D), all of which share the same intro part, albeit with ver.B and ver.C having a different part towards the middle (where less musical instruments are used). *REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT shares some similarities with roppongi EVOLVED, as both songs are composed by TAG and under his TAG underground alias. **Furthermore, roppongi EVOLVED's Expert chart and REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT's Challenge chart share some similarities. Trivia *roppongi EVOLVED is the regular ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song for DanceDanceRevolution X2. To access, simply AA KIMONO♥PRINCESS on Expert as an EXTRA STAGE. When selecting the song for ENCORE EXTRA STAGE, the BPM and Groove Radar are absent. One of four versions will be loaded randomly. **It is also the final ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song for the North American PlayStation 2 release of DDR X2. **It is also one of the hidden boss songs in DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3. ***When played as a boss stage in DDR X2, the song title of the chosen version is simply known as roppongi EVOLVED. However, the version letter is revealed in the results screen. ***In DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3, roppongi EVOLVED's dance stage is always Twilight Gravity. *roppongi EVOLVED is the only EVOLVED song to have four versions. *The displayed BPM for all four versions of roppongi EVOLVED is 170. However, each version has its own BPM: **ver.A: 170 **ver.B: 85-170 (170→85→170) **ver.C: 43-170 (170→85→42.5→stop→42.5→85→170→stop→170→stop→170) **ver.D: 85-680 (170→10 stops→170→340→680→340→170→85→170→6 stops→170→stop→170) ***roppongi EVOLVED and L.A. EVOLVED are the only EVOLVED songs with a constant BPM (ver.A for the former song only). ***roppongi EVOLVED is also the only EVOLVED song with a version that has BPM changes but no stops. *roppongi EVOLVED ver.D has a special background video that plays on a stage. *roppongi EVOLVED is the only EVOLVED song, along with L.A. EVOLVED, that wasn't included in the EXTRA TOUR event on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, since it had already been introduced earlier in DDR X2. *roppongi EVOLVED is the first EVOLVED song to appear on an arcade version. The first song of the EVOLVED series, tokyoEVOLVED, would later appear in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX as part of the EXTRA TOUR event. *roppongi EVOLVED marks TAG's first use of his TAG underground alias, as well as TAG's first entry in the EVOLVED series. **roppongi EVOLVED also marks TAG's first and only ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song. *The first part of roppongi EVOLVED ver.D runs at 7/4 time signature instead of the usual 4/4. *roppongi EVOLVED has a hidden 6-panel chart in DDR Hottest Party 3, accessible by turning on gimmicks. *Like with all other EVOLVED songs, roppongi EVOLVED references traumatic events that the city in the song title has experienced. In this case, roppongi EVOLVED references an earthquake that struck Roppongi. *roppongi EVOLVED is the only song of the EVOLVED series exclusive to ENCORE EXTRA STAGE that has multiple versions instead of one. *While on the banner, the artist's name is shown, roppongi EVOLVED's album art does not have the artist's name shown. It is the only song in the EVOLVED series in which the album art only shows the song title, never the artist's name. *roppongi EVOLVED ver.D's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery roppongi EVOLVED EES screen.png|roppongi EVOLVED at the loading screen when selected as an Encore Extra Stage. Roppongi EVOLVED-jacket.png|Random version album art. Roppongi EVOLVED ver.A-jacket.png|ver.A album art. Roppongi EVOLVED ver.B-jacket.png|ver.B album art. Roppongi EVOLVED ver.C-jacket.png|ver.C album art. Roppongi EVOLVED ver.D-jacket.png|ver.D album art. roppongi EVOLVED (X2 CS).png|X2 CS banner. roppongi EVOLVED ver.A (X2 CS).png|ver.A X2 CS banner. roppongi EVOLVED ver.B (X2 CS).png|ver.B X2 CS banner. roppongi EVOLVED ver.C (X2 CS).png|ver.C X2 CS banner. roppongi EVOLVED ver.D BG Video on Stage.png|roppongi EVOLVED ver.D's background video shown on-stage (Alice on left, Baby-Lon on right) roppongi EVOLVED CD.png|CD image. Background Video Note: The background video is only for ver.D. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values See: roppongi EVOLVED/Groove Radar Values roppongi EVOLVED ver.A roppongi EVOLVED ver.B roppongi EVOLVED ver.C roppongi EVOLVED ver.D Category:Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:TAG Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:Songs with Special Time Signatures Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with Multiple Charts Category:Songs with BPM Errors